Laser
by Snavej
Summary: Adrien loves Physics, little did he know that his latest physics assignment would be the end of him... [ I blame AmyNChan for this!]


"Settle down class, settle down," the teacher called. The students' conversations dwindled into silence and they waited expectantly for their teacher to begin. "Right, as we've finished the Lasers topic, instead of the usual end of topic test, we have decided that instead you'll create a presentation to give to the class. Now I'm going to split you up into pairs…"

She trailed off and began assigning pairs of students. Most people were paired with the person sat next to them. Nino elbowed Adrien in glee as they were grouped together.

"Now you have the rest of this period free, and the presentation is due next lesson," the teacher told the whispering class. "If you want to go and work in the library instead of here, that's fine as long as you come back before the end of the class."

"Dude, let's get out of here," Nino hissed to Adrien, who nodded his agreement. Once their teacher had stopped talking, they were some of the first from the room. The duo found one of the group work rooms near the library was free, so decided to work in there.

"Right, shall we start with an outline of what we want to include?" Nino asked as he pulled his laptop from his bag.

"Sure," Adrien agreed. "We should have sections on the history and invention, how they work exactly and probably something to do with industrial uses."

Nino typed this out before seemingly having an idea. Adrien waited expectantly for him to speak.

"We should make it interactive," he said enthusiastically as he rummaged in his bag. "And…" he said as he triumphantly lifted something into the air. "I have this."

"Huh?" Adrien looked round to see Nino clutching a laser pointer.

"It's my dad's, he uses it for meetings at work. But when I said we were doing lasers in physics he let me borrow it." He flicked it on and pointed it at the opposite wall. "Cool huh?"

But Adrien wasn't listening. His ears had ceased to function when the little green dot had appeared on the other side of the room. Something deep within him wanted to catch that little green dot.

Adrien's eyes followed the dot as Nino made it dance across the wall.

And then the dot disappeared.

"...rien? Are you okay?" Nino's voice came floating back to him.

"What? Yeah, sorry, spaced out," Adrien lied quickly.

Nino frowned at him for a moment, then flicked the laser pointer back on. He watched his friend's focus change from the conversation to the green dot on the wall. He flicked the laser pointer and held back a snigger as Adrien's eyes followed it with an almost scary intensity.

"You look like you're about to pounce on it," he teased. But Adrien was not listening. Nino turned the laser off and repeated what he just said.

"What?"

"Dude, you were just staring at the green dot like a…" Nino did not finish his thought out loud. But squinted at his best friend and turned the laser back on. He wiggled the laser pointer so that the green dot snaked closer and closer to them. When it appeared on the other side of the desk they were sat at, Adrien jumped and attempted to pin the dot down.

Nino burst into laughter as Adrien continued to attempt to pin the green light down. Eventually, Nino took pity on his friend and turned the laser off. Adrien frowned as he realised he was on all fours on the desk.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You were totally acting like a cat," Nino said, still laughing. Adrien scrambled off of the table and joined Nino's laughter nervously. "You know, it made me think something."

"Did it?" Adrien asked and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Nino went on. "You're blond, have green eyes, have an athletic figure and when I turn his laser on, you act just like a cat."

"Yeah…" Adrien mumbled. He was far ahead of Nino's words. He knew where his best friend was going.

"Yeah, I think you're-"

But Nino was cut off as the door opened and Adrien pounced to shut him up. Nino knowing he was Chat Noir was one thing, some unknown person walking through the door was an entirely different matter.

When Alya and Marinette entered the group study room, they had expected it to be empty.

They had certainly not expected Adrien straddling and pinning a startled looking Nino to the floor. Both young men looked around and their eyes went wide at the sight of the two young women.

"This isn't what it looks like," Adrien said quickly. He looked pleadingly at Marinette and Alya - the former of which went bright red at him addressing her.

"We'll just, um, leave you two to it," Alya stuttered. It was the first time either of the boys had seen her flustered. She ushered Marinette out of the doorway and closed it.

Adrien fell off of Nino and sat with his head between his knees. Nino heard him swear under his breath.

"Dude, its okay! I won't tell anyone," he said in attempt to reassure his friend.

"Nino, now you know and no one is supposed to know. And who knows what Marinette and Alya are thinking of us right now," Adrien muttered. "This is a disaster!"

"Are you sure it's not a cat-astrophe?"

Adrien looked up at Nino and blinked at him. Then the pair grinned and burst out laughing.

* * *

Nino usually prided himself on being a very good friend, especially to Adrien. But some things were just too tempting. Like aiming the laser pointer at things in Adrien's presence, especially things that he should definitely not pounce on.

"You know, I think Adrien has a problem," Alya commented as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. Nino stood beside her, trying to not to laugh. "What's with this whole 'flattening people to the floor' thing?"

"No idea," Nino replied innocently. Alya gave him a sideways look, but did not say anything.

Marinette meanwhile, was being pinned to the floor by Adrien. Steam was practically coming out of her ears, she was blushing so hard. The green dot that had tempted him into his current position had gone and realisation dawned on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Um, no," Marinette stammered.

"Well, sorry again Princess. I would love to stay and _chat_ but I need to murder Nino."

He grinned, jumped off of her and raced after Nino's retreating figure.

* * *

 **Author's note: Everything you just read was entirely AmyNChan's fault. I take no responsibility. (And apologies, I haven't written in ages and am a bit rusty...)**


End file.
